cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
FASHION LABO
Event Summary FASHION LABO is an event similar to Snap Contest where players can show off their models and vote with three kinds of impression: Cute, Cool and Funny. The event is playable throughout the whole month. For past FASHION LABOs click here How to How to Play Enter your Fashion # Enter your fashion according to the theme! For the theme, see the description & avatar's stage on the TOP page ♪ # Wait other stylists' rating! When you receive RCMD, the "Number of RCMD You Rec'd" increases! You can see the stylist' impression about your fashion as well! There are three kinds of impressions: Cute, Cool and Funny. Check how your fashion is rated! # GET Fashionista Rewards depending on the number of RCMD You Rec'd in each TERM! You'll get Gold Heart and other items that are used in STYLISH ITEM SHOP! * The top 50 users who recieve RCMD the most in a month will be certified as "Monthly Fashionista"! If certified, ➀ You will get a special limited reward. ➁ Your fashion will appear in the magazine "CocoLLe" by FASHION LABO! How to Recommend # Check the entries through 「Go Recommend」 at the Event TOP page! Choose one of two fashion you want to recommend as a stylist and tap your impression. # "Number of RCMD You Made" will increase after you make RCMD! GET STE REWARD in accordance with the number of RCMD You Made! You'll get Silver Heart and other items tradeable in STYLISH ITEM SHOP! Notice: ➀ The number of RCMD You Made is reset when each TERM ends! ➁ The number of times you recommend has a limit! This is restored after a certain period of time passes. #GET Fashionista Rewards depending on the number of RCMD You Rec'd in each TERM! You'll have Gold Heart and other items that are tradeable in STYLISH ITEM SHOP! (You can GET Gold HEART as 「Fashionista Ranking Reward」or 「Synchro Points Ranking Reward」 only!) # It's not only the number of times you recommend that will increase by making RCMD!? If you select "more selected Fashion", you'll get Synchro Points! Plus! If you select "the most selected Fashion", then your Synchro Points will go UP! It'll be up to double! ※ The eligible Event is the ongoing for the Event Ranking Bonus. (FASHION LABO) Get Synchro Points - 1.jpg (FASHION LABO) Get Synchro Points - 2.jpg (FASHION LABO) Get Synchro Points - 3.jpg (FASHION LABO) Synchro Points Great Beauty.jpg (FASHION LABO) Synchro Points Great Cool.jpg (FASHION LABO) Synchro Points Miss Beauty Cool.jpg (FASHION LABO) Synchro Points Miss Beauty Pretty.jpg Trade in STYLISH ITEM SHOP Trade Gold Heart or Sliver Heart that you get as a Reward and trade them for Cute Items in the STYLISH ITEM SHOP ♪ # NOTE there is an order Item category in the STYLISH ITEM Shop (Category 6 → Category 1)! Trade at least 1 Item from the lowest category and the next category will become available for trading. # There are two different types of Hearts: ## Gold Heart is tradeable for any Item ## Silver Heart ''' are not. Get Rewards effectively in all 5 TERMS and complete the Limited Fashion of the STYLISH ITEM SHOP ♪ Winning Strategy '''Enter your Fashion # If you don't know what type of Fashion would match the theme, think of what kind of Fashion will match the given stage! You can also check the SAMPLE SHOW through Event TOP or Theme > Stage of Sample Show! The Sample Show might give you a Hint for your Fashion??? # The earlier you Enter your Fashion the more RCMD you'll get ♪ Don't miss this advantage! If your Monthly Grade is over 2 this month or last month you can do a Pre-Entry (24 hours ahead of the official starting time). Start off with a good start ♡ How to Recommend # You spent all the number of times you can recommend!? Use 「Revival Soda」 which can recover the number of times you recommend. Recover 1 recommendation with a Revival Soda and 30 recommendations with a MAX Revival Soda. # Good news for who are good at Capture, Deliver and Club Events ♪. When you get Synchro Points, Bonus Points will be added based on your Ranking in the ongoing event ♪ Play the Event and Get Rewards ♡ (How to) FASHION LABO October 2017 - How to Play.jpg|How to Play (How to) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Winning Strategy.jpg|Winning Strategy Trade for Item in STYLISH ITEM SHOP # There's something you need to know to get all the items in the STYLISH ITEM SHOP ## Take part in all the TERMS! ## Since each Reward Category is locked, unlock it by trading items in the requested order! Play Everyday and Get Gorgeous Rewards ♡ History What's New 09/12/2017 16:30 (JST) NEW Steady-State Event: FASHION LABO A new event is coming out that is enjoyable throughout a month!? This event is based on our popular event, Snap Contest, and will give you more chances to show off your cute fashion! Here are the 2 tips to enjoy this event♡ ➀ Be a fashionista and Post your cute fashion along the theme♪ Since your fashion will be displayed on the state, your fashion will be fully visible unlike the profile page! Post your best fashion style and GET Compliment! Theme will be something related to one of the fashion items released in the same month. Put on the item and aim at the higher rank ♡ ➁ Choose the fashion you like and tell why you like it ♪ There will be 2 ways to choose your favorite fashion style and why you like the style. The one is picking the fashion you prefer from 2 avatar in 2 different fashion display same like Snap Contest. The other is voting for the fashion style you like the most of the fashion coordination ranking. There will be 3 icons on each fashion coordinate as well. Select the one that suits your opinion the most ♡ ➂ Trade for Special Fashion Item ♪ You will get tradeable items based on the number of times you make or recieve recommendation and pt your earn. Trade the items for fashion items of LIMITED SPECIAL SHOP. The items of LIMITED SPECIAL SHOP is not obtainable anywhere else. Don't miss it!!! Stay tuned! ---- 03/31/2018 15:00 (JST) FASHION LABO Renewed We are honored to announce that FASHION LABO has been renewed! ➀ Abolishing RCMD Impression Bonus RCMD Impressions Bonus has been abolished. When you recommend fashions you'll get only the Event Ranking Bonus. However you will still be able to select your impression of the fashion you choose in the same manner as before♪ Tap Pretty, Cool or Beauty to convey your feelings to the user! ➁ East-to-Understand Recommendation Screen The Recommendation screen has been renewed! When you make recommendation, the impression button you tapped is grayed out so that you can find which fashion you choose. ➂ RCMD STEP Reward Partially Changed The number of Silver Hearts you'll be given has partially changed when you make recommendations 570 times and more Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ ---- 12/23/2018 15:00 JST FASHION LABO SUSPENDED Starting January 2019, Fashion Labo have been suspended until further notice. FASHION LABO icon and the page will be removed on 1/31 JST. Any Revival Soda and Perfect Revival Soda which are included as 10Play Bonus Items in each Premium Gacha ore as Beginners Pack 2 items have been changed. 10Play Bonus in Premium Gacha Renewed 10Play Bonus items changed from Gacha's "Carefree White Cats' Library" released on 12/23 15:00 JST release. And the Bonus Items included in the Gaachas released after 10/23 15:00 JST are also changed. *Coins added to 10Play Bonus Items! *Smile Point and 48H Limited Premium Gacha Ticket as 10Play Bonus are Upgraded! ※Note: Please do not correct any error. Most were copy and paste from CCP except for the first sentence about the suspension to Fashion Labo. Images (FASHION LABO) Message.jpg|Write a message after you finish (Shop) FASHION LABO - Item Shop.jpg|Item Shop (FASHION LABO) Judging - 2.jpg|Judging (Icon) FASHION LABO - Accepting Pre Entries.jpg|Accepting Pre Entries Icon added in April 2018 Notification (Notification) FASHION LABO.jpg|General Notification (Notification) FASHION LABO - Rewards.jpg|Rewards Notification Category:Events Category:FASHION LABO